Twilight
by StoryLover72
Summary: Sel geht nach Forks und trifft eine mysterische person. Erste Story hier in Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Hey leute ich habe begonnen eine Story zu schreiben und... nunja hier ist eine Demi/Selena Story... Hoffe es gefällt euch

Ich bin nicht für Disney verantwortlich!

**Twilight- A Semi Lovestory**

_Stars= Demi Lovato,Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus,Emily Osment, Mitchel Musso,Nick Jonas,Vanessa Hughens, Zac Efron,Dylan Sprouse,Miranda Cosgrove,Joe(Jonas)Hughens_

_Vampire: Demi L., Zac E., Ashley T.,Miranda G.,Dylan S._

_Wölfe: Nick Jonas, Mitchel Musso_

_._

Ich gehe nach Forks zu meinen Dad, weil ich meine Mutter wo hinfährt. Nunja ich stelle mich als erstes mal vor. Mein name ist Selena Gomez ich komme aus Arizona wo es sehr heiß bin lesbisch aber meine Eltern wissen es und sie haben es gut aufgenommen und das gefäält mir. Ich bin jetzt in Forks bei meinem Dad.

_Normal Pov._

Zuhause bei Charlie(Sels Dad)

Charlie: Hier ist es!

Sel: WOW... hat sich gar nichts verändert!

Charlie: Jop.. weißt du ich bin müde ich geh jetzt lieber schlafen ,ok?

Sel: OK ( Sel und Charlie gehen schlafen)

Nächster Tag

_._

Diese Schule ist groß und ich habe sogar ein Auto vom Freund meines Vater bekommen. Nick der Sohn des Freund meines Vater hat mir gesagt wie also funktsoniert... Habe aber dabei gar nicht aufgepasst..lol

Sel: (sucht Chemieklasse)

Joe: Hey, ich bin Joe du musst Selena sein, richtig? ( lächelt)

Sel: (lächelt auch)Nur Sel!(sie schütteln die Hände)

Joe: OK, du hast jetzt Chemie oder?

Sel: Ja, kannst du mich hinbringen?

Joe: Sicher! (geht den Flur mit Selena entlang) Du kanns bei uns in der Mittagspause sitzen wenn du willst?

Sel: Ok, danke!

(als sie ankamen)

Joe: OK, wir sind hier!... ? (A.N lol so heißt mein Chemielehrer auch)

Mr. Witz: Ja?

Sel: Hallo ich bin Sel.. ich bin neu hier.

Mr. Witz: ahh jaa, Du musst Selena Gomez sein?

Sel: Ja.

Mr. Witz: Ok, setz dich bitte bei Miss Lovato hin.

Sel: OK. (geht)

( Der Wendelator geht los)

Demi: ( hält sich die Nase zu)

Sel: Hey

Demi: (nickt)

( als die Stunde fast zu ende ist)

Demi: ( halt es nicht mehr aus und muss so schnell wie möglich raus/geht so schnell das sich der Stuhl umhaut)

Sel: ( verletzt)

**OK, danke fürs lesen es gibt noch einen oder zwei Chapter wenn ihr noch mögt, ist erst meine erste Story hir in Fanfiction also lasst mir bitte einen Rew. Danke!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter zwei meiner Story .

**Twilight**

Mittagspause

Sel: Hey!

Alle: Hey!

Sel: (setzt sich nieder/schaut zu jemanden) Wer sind die?

Joe: Das sind die komischen in unserer Schule.

Miley: Die Blondhaarige is Ashley Tisdale und der Braunhaarige ist Zac Efron. Der Blonde ist Dylan Sprouse und Die Braunhaarige ist Miranda Cosgrove. Die sind alle irgendwie zusammen obwohl sie nur eine Familie sind.

Sel: OK.. und wer ist das?

Joe: Das ist Demi Lovato, wirklich süß und heiß!

Demi: ( geht rein/hört es/ lächelt)

Sel: (schaut zu ihr rüber)

Demi: ( schaut Sel komisch an)

Am Nächsten Tag in der Schule ( Sorry vor das)

Mitchel: La Push?

Sel: Was?

Mitchel: Der Strand La Push bist du drin?

Sel: Aso, ok. ( geht und holt sich etwas su essen dabei fällt ihr Apfel aus der Hand)

Demi: ( kickt den Äpfel mit dem Fuß und fängt ihn mit dem Händen) Hier! ( lächelt)

Sel: Danke! ( lächelt)

Bei den anderen

Joe: Sag mal redet sie mit DER Demi Lovato?

Miley: Glaub schon ( alle sind erschrocken)

Zurück zu Sel

Sel: Kommst du mit zum Strand?

Demi: Welchen?

Sel: La Push.

Demi: Nee sorry geht nicht!

Sel: Aso, ist ok.. ich muss jetzt los, Bye!

Demi: Bye! ( lächelt)

**Und der nächste Chapter ist fertig hoffe er gefäält euch.. jaa ich weiß er ist nicht so genau wie im Film.. ein paar Scenen fehlen aber das macht doch nichts,galub ich.. naj alasst bitte ein Rew. Danke!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Leute .mir war so langweilig..also dachte ich ,ich mach einen neuen chapter von dieser Story!**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

Am nächsten Tag vor der Schule

( Alle Cullens/Lovato stehen weit entfernt von Sel )

Joe hat geschlafen als er vor Sel gefahren ist. Sel dachte sich ihr Leben war zu ende aber als Joe kurz vor Sel war bemerkte sie eine Hand. Sel hat erstaunt zu Demi raufgesehen, aber als sie etwas sprechen wollte ist Demi blitzschnell davongelaufen.

Im Krankenhaus

„ Sel es tut mir unendlich leid , ich wollte es nicht" redete joe die ganze Zeit aber Sel nickte nur und dachte nach wie Demi so schnell zu ihr kam ,denn sie war an der anderen Straßenseite als äter kam ihr Vater und mekerte die ganze Zeit Joe an wie er seinen Führerschein verliert.

Als die Untersuchung zu ende war ging Sel mit ihrem Vater in den Gängen des Krankenhauses und redeten über Sel Mutter.

Sel wollte mit ihrem Vater mitgehen als sie eine bekannte Stimme häute und sagte zu ihrem Vater das er schon mal alleine nach Hause fahren soll.

„Demi was ist wenn sie etwas memerkt hätte?" sagte ein Mann den sie glaubte war Demis Vater.

„Weiß ich doch selber nicht aber ich konnte doch nicht zusehen wie dieser Arsch von Freund sie umfährt!" antwortete Demi mit roter farbe im gesich voller Wut.

„ Liebling entspann dich vielleicht sollst du Ja-„ aber er konnte den Satz nicht fertig erzählen weil ein husten wurde erport.

Sel stand die ganze Zeit da und schute den dreien wie sie diskutierten aber Ashley hatte schon die ganze Zeit nicht geredet.

„Ashley komm un du pass auf in Zufunft!" zeigte aud Demi als er den letzten Teil sagte und maschierte mit Ashley davon. Demi in gegensatz ging zu Sel und unterhalte sich um es war ein Energyschuss den sie manchmal bekommt und um Entäuschungen und ging ebensfalls weg und lies eine nachdenkliche Selena zurück.


End file.
